Takari
by Fic's fan
Summary: futuro alternativo de TK e Kari. Seis anos após a batalha de Malomyotismon.


**Davis, TK, Kari**, Ken – 18

Yolei – 19

**Cody** -16

**Tai, Sora,** **Matt** – 21

Joe- 22

Izzy, Mimi - 20

Após a batalha final contra malomyotismon, o digimundo e a terra se desconectaram completamente, os digimons voltaram para seu lugar de origem, e os digiescolhidos seguiram sua vida, inicialmente com muitas saudades de suas viagens, aventuras e de seus parceiros, depois acabaram se acostumando com essa vida monótona e na mente de alguns, surgia apenas um nevoeiro ao pensar nessa época. Meu nome é Takeru, e frequentemente passa um nevoeiro na minha mente ao pensar em minhas lembranças, mas ainda não esqueci tudo o que nos passou.

Passaram-se apenas seis anos, mas muitas mudanças ocorreram. Davis largou os ridículos óculos de natação que quase nunca usava e finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Era o atual namorado de Kari, o melhor jogador de futebol da escola, por isso ficou forte, e também consequentemente o mais popular da escola. Milhares de meninas o seguiam e invejavam Kari por sua sorte. Kari por sua vez deixara seus lindos cabelos castanhos crescerem até as costas, suas ondulações se mostraram muito elegantes. Já não era mais a menininha indefesa que passou por dificuldades no digimundo, Seu corpo amadureceu, com curvas de beleza indescritível. Ou seja, Kari e Davis formavam o casal mais invejado da escola, por mim inclusive, pareciam ser perfeitos um para o outro.

Voltei a viver com meu irmão, pois nossos pais se reconciliaram. Não mudei muito, ainda jogo basquete pelo time da escola, talvez, se me esforçar muito, consiga uma bolsa para faculdade que eu quiser. A vida vem me levando desde que meu sonho foi destruído. Agora que Kari está com Davis, nada mais faz sentido, não vale a pena viver. Se bem que... Kari anda agindo estranhamente nesses dias, está distraída. Ela ainda é minha melhor amiga, creio que não por muito tempo, conversamos quando Davis não está por perto, ele é muito ciumento, principalmente quando se trata de mim, mas esses momentos vêm diminuindo a cada dia e por culpa de seu namorado, ela vem se popularizando.

Cody, meu melhor amigo nota que estou agindo estranhamente. Minha dor em relação à Kari é a única parte da minha vida que ele não sabe, talvez seja a mais importante, mas não me sinto a vontade de compartilhar esse sentimento com ninguém, pelo menos, não agora. Cody é o melhor aluno da turma, desde que recebeu a responsabilidade de guardar o brasão da sabedoria, suas notas vem aumentando. Recentemente avançou um ano e está na mesma turma que eu, Kari e Davis.

Yolei partiu com Ken, Kari sente muita falta de sua melhor amiga. Pelo menos ainda se correspondem por e-mail. Ken e Yolei fazem intercâmbio juntos na Nova Zelândia, dividem a mesmo casa, vão a mesma escola... fazem tudo juntos.. Ontem Kari me disse, tristonha, que adiaram sua volta apenas para daqui a três anos, pois se deram muito bem nesse país e querem terminar a faculdade lá. Vivem uma vida feliz. Desejaria poder dizer o mesmo.

Meu irmão nunca para em casa, sua banda cresceu e hoje é uma das mais apreciadas do planeta. Vivem fazendo turnês ao redor do mundo. Não sei mais o que acontece com ele.

Tai foi convidado para jogar futebol num time muito famoso da Espanha, aceitou e, depois de declarar seu amor a Sora, a levou com ele e juntos têm uma vida de realeza. Kari sente muita falta de seu irmão e liga diariamente para saber de notícias dele.

Izzy foi convidado para trabalhar numa empresa que envolve alta tecnologia e hoje subiu tanto que é presidente da empresa e tem a vida que sempre quis.

Joe se tornou um médico muito competente, que atende seus pacientes por preços exorbitantes e, além disso, ensina medicina em uma das melhores universidades do Japão. Casou com Mimi. Ela vive como rainha nadando no rio de dinheiro que Joe produz. Manteve o visual, com o cabelo rosa. Perdi contato com eles. Aparentemente são muito ocupados para relembrar de velhos amigos.

Ao meu ver, todos se deram muito bem, com carreiras de sucesso e com seus amores. A exeção sou eu e Kari, que por algum motivo parece insatisfeita. Aqui no Japão, tenho contato apenas com Cody, Davis e Kari.

A FESTA

Estou na aula de matemática, escrevendo este texto que vocês acabaram de ler, pois não consigo me concentrar. Maldita trigonometria!

Cody: Vamos! O que você está esperando?

Notei que só eu e Cody estávamos na sala.

TK: O que está acontecendo?

Cody: A aula já acabou. Caraca, em que planeta você estava?

TK: num planeta chamado lamentação – respondi bem baixinho.

Cody: o que disse!

TK: Nada! Não estava em planeta nenhum!- respondi meio assustado.

Cody: Então vamos!

Nesse dia estava em direção à casa de Cody, era aniversário dele, não havia dado parabéns, estava me segurando. Na casa dele havia uma festa o esperando, e lá seria o momento certo.

Cody: TK, você sabe que dia é hoje? – disse tentando parecer casual. Eu captei sua mensagem e respondi no mesmo tom.

TK: Não, porquê? Alguma coisa especial?

Cody: Não - num tom meio desapontado.

Andamos um pouco, sei que Cody tentou puxar assunto, mas estava tão preocupado em não estragar a surpresa que decidi não dizer nada para não correr o risco.

DING DONG!

Cody: Mãe! Cheguei!

Mãe do Cody: Só um segundo querido.

Ela veio abrir a porta e...

Todos: SURPRESA!

No meio de toda aquela felicidade reparei que não estavam só a família e amigos íntimos, mas Kari e Davis estavam lá também. Meu coração afundou num mar de tristeza ao vê-la abraçada com Davis, enquanto a euforia de Cody animava a todos:

Cody: Pensei que tinham esquecido.

A cada palavra que era dita, afundava o que parecia ser um metro.

Avô do Cody: Como poderia ter esquecido? Há! Que piada!

Todos: Hahahahaha!

A cada risada parecia afundar um quilômetro.

Pai do Cody: Aqui estão os presentes!

Cody: Que bom! Obrigado!

Kari: Venha abri-los.

Com essas palavras acabei por naufragar. Como podia falar tão animadamente sem nem notar a minha presença. Não! Estava sendo egoísta. Não era meu aniversário, não eram meus presentes... Mesmo assim...

Kari: Venha TK!

Essas duas palavras me encheram de disposição para seguir em frente, contudo sabia que essa disposição não duraria muito tempo.

Depois de algum tempo, já estavam todos acomodados. Vi Kari levar Davis para um quarto mais reservado.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Minha mente estava dissolvendo com a idéia do que poderiam estar fazendo naquele cômodo, como se tivessem jogado o mais forte dos ácidos na minha cabeça. Não podia tirar os olhos daquela porta. Até que, a porta se abriu. Saiu de lá uma Kari muito satisfeita.

Estava vindo em minha direção. No momento entrei em pânico, mas me contive.

Kari: Preciso falar com você.

TK: Pode falar.

Kari: Aqui não. Num lugar mais reservado, preciso falar com você em particular.

TK: OK.

O que possivelmente ela poderia querer. Só há um jeito de descobrir.

TK: O que foi?

Kari: Bom... Como você é meu melhor amigo você deve ter notado que ultimamente tenho andado meio triste.

TK: Sim... Qual é o por quê disso?

Kari: É exatamente disso que quero falar com você...

A porta se abre e Cody entra...

Cody: O que estão fazendo aí? Venham está na hora do bolo.

Maldita interrupção, o que quer que Kari iria falar antes dele entrar, não vai mais.

Kari: Bom, Vamos então - disse com um sorriso – TK, depois volto a falar com você.

Passou um tempo, a festa acabou, estava morrendo de curiosidade, o que poderia ser? O que fazia minha amada tão triste?

Após a batalha final contra malomyotismon, o digimundo e a terra se desconectaram completamente, os digimons voltaram para seu lugar de origem, e os digiescolhidos seguiram sua vida, inicialmente com muitas saudades de suas viagens, aventuras e de seus parceiros, depois acabaram se acostumando com essa vida monótona e na mente de alguns, surgia apenas um nevoeiro ao pensar nessa época. Meu nome é Kari, e frequentemente passa um nevoeiro na minha mente ao pensar em minhas lembranças, mas ainda não esqueci tudo o que nos passou.

Passaram-se quatro anos. Tudo mudou, minha melhor amiga e seu namorado Ken, foram para Nova Zelândia, ela me disse que só voltarão daqui a três anos, quando ela tiver terminado a faculdade. Meu irmão e sua namorada Sora foram para Espanha e vivem muito bem apaixonadamente. Também sinto sua falta.

Estava triste, e só havia uma pessoa em quem podia confiar, para quem revelar meus sentimentos. Contudo essa mesma pessoa está passando por um momento difícil, não sei o que pode ser, mas é visível que meu melhor amigo e amado TK está triste.

Há um tempo atrás, aceitei ser namorada do Davis, uma tentativa inútil de fazê-lo sentir ciúmes, já que é tão perfeito que sentimentos como esse não o atingem. Meu plano falhou. Davis, com o passar do tempo não conseguiu me fazer feliz, apenas me popularizei, mas não faço questão disso como ele. Não sentia nada por ele. Apesar dessa situação, via que a cada dia que passava, Davis parecia mais feliz comigo. Não podia terminar com ele, senão partiria seu coração. Mas era necessário.

Hoje é o dia do aniversário de nosso amigo Cody, eu e Davis saímos depressa da escola e fomos para a casa de Cody, onde uma festa surpresa se realizaria.

Ficamos algum tempo esperando até que eles chegaram, nesse momento, Davis me abraçou como se eu o pertencesse, como era ciumento, sabia que TK chegaria junto a Cody.

Todos: SURPRESA!

Vi que TK estava do lado dele, parecia pasmo em me ver, portanto resolvi não falar com ele por um momento.

Cody: Pensei que tinham esquecido.

Não agüentava vê-lo daquela maneira, aquele rosto triste.

Avô do Cody: Como poderia ter esquecido? Há! Que piada!

Todos: Hahahahaha!

Não podia continuar olhando para ele, então, entrei no clima de euforia.

Pai do Cody: Aqui estão os presentes!

Cody: Que bom! Obrigado!

Kari: Venha abri-los.

Não consegui ignorá-lo, como alguém em sã consciência poderia ignorá-lo.

Kari: Venha TK!

Um sorriso discreto apareceu em seus lábios. Isso me incentivou a fazer o que deveria ter feito desde o princípio. Peguei Davis pelo braço e o levei a uma sala em particular. Veio avançando para cima de mim, como era pervertido.

Kari: Espere, tenho que falar com você.

Davis: Diga - disse calmamente.

Fui fria e direta, mas não me arrependo.

Kari: Não podemos continuar, não está dando certo.

Davis: Como não! Pensei que estivesse tudo em ordem.

Kari: Mas não está.

Davis: Não entendo...

Kari: Não espero que me entenda.

E sai. Um peso enorme saiu das minhas costas ao mesmo tempo que vinha um novo peso, a culpa, se instalar onde acabara de sair o anterior. Apesar de tudo, saí sorridente pelo que tinha feito e também porque TK parecia não desviar sua mirada de mim. Como era exatamente quem eu estava procurando, segui em sua direção criando coragem para fazer o que não fiz há alguns anos: me declarar.

Kari: Preciso falar com você.

TK: Pode falar.

Kari: Aqui não. Num lugar mais reservado, preciso falar com você em particular.

TK: OK.

Me pareceu curioso, mas esperou pacientemente enquanto o guiava para um outro cômodo.

TK: O que foi?

Kari: Bom... Como você é meu melhor amigo você deve ter notado que ultimamente tenho andado meio triste.

TK: Sim... Qual é o por quê disso?

Kari: É exatamente disso que quero falar com você...

Vi em seus olhos a curiosidade que o corroia por dentro mas... A porta se abre e Cody entra...

Cody: O que estão fazendo aí? Venham está na hora do bolo.

Pobre Cody, não faz idéia do que acaba de interromper. E pobre TK, que partilhava o mesmo sentimento que eu, a decepção. Percebemos que já não era mais o lugar nem o momento de terminar nossa conversa. Cody não tinha nada com meus problemas, hoje era seu dia e eu não poderia atrapalhá-lo. Por esse motivo, forcei um sorriso e disse.

Kari: Bom, Vamos então - disse com um sorriso – TK, depois volto a falar com você.

Passou um tempo. A festa acabou. Fomos todos para casa. Reparei que Davis se mostrava muito triste, mas ele já não me importava mais. Continuaríamos colegas, se ele quiser, mas acho que não é o caso.


End file.
